


Problem Child

by irrelevant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Really I'm Serious, Santoryu, Swords Are People Too, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sword is cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Child

Out of all of them it’s the sword that chose him. The sword he chose for himself. Wadō Ichimonji fits between his teeth as easily as she rides her sheath, Shuusui could shear away mountains, but Wadō will always be Kuina’s and Shuusui moves under destiny’s aegis. He may carry it for a time, as others have done before him and will do after, but neither Shuusui nor its fate is his to claim. Kitetsu, though—in an insignificant sword shop on an East Blue island Sandai Kitetsu matched wills with Roronoa Zoro and did not find him wanting.

He knew, before he threw possibility into the air, before the _whip-whip-whip_ , the tumble of steel through space, before cursed fate whispered his skin, he knew.

_I like this sword._

He liked it from the moment that annoying girl put it in his hand. Knew exactly how well its hilt would fit his hand, fit him. The curse was secondary in his mind, and in the end, not really a consideration. Yubashiri was an unexpected bonus, but had he walked out with Kitetsu alone, he’d still have gotten the bargain of a lifetime.

Not that Kitetsu is an easy companion by any measure. He respects Kitetsu as a father cares for and respects a brilliant, ill-behaved child even as he schools that child to correct behavior. He likes Kitetsu in spite of Kitetsu. He understands its impatience—with him, with the limits he places on them both. Kitetsu understands that one day the limits will be lifted. He doesn’t know what will happen then, but he thinks maybe the uncertainty of his future will be enough to satisfy even Kitetsu’s curse.

Until then they will fight; sometimes as one, sometimes at odds, but always together. Wadō is bright expectant chaos, Shuusui a slow-moving inexorable end. Kitetsu is just Zoro’s.


End file.
